zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Furry1832/ZT User CS Episode 1
Note: I'm going to be doing this cuz I can't get V.I.P. Axon: Hello and welcome to ZT User CS! We will be meeting the contestants right now! Axon: I will announce the girls first. The first girls to be on the show is........ Axon: Imapaster, BookGirlZT, Illustr8r and Delta8! Str8r: What a dump! Delta: Why are we here anyways? Bookie: I knew I shouldn't have signed up for this... Ima: I don't mind this forest..... Delta: Seems like YOUR the only one that enjoys this! Str8r: I WANT CHARLIE PUTH! Ima: * slaps Illustr8r * GET YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN Str8r: Ouch! I can't help it! * Zimmercircles * Axon: Anyways, times for the Boys! The first boys on the show is.... Axon: Catboy, Jaaszi, Mosey86 and Pumpkin836! Cboy: This forest is kewl Jaas: Ya m8 i r8 8/8 Pumpkin: * rolls eyes* How immature of them. And what's that awful smell? Mosey: Possibly the fact that I haven't showered for a month.... Pumpkin: * faints from stench * Axon: Ok teams, enough dilly dally! Ima: But we haven't made the teams! Axon: Well it's ZT User CS Boyz vs Gurlz! Ima: But-''' '''Axon: No buts! Axon: The FIRST challenge is to try and stay on the slippery ice without falling over! Mosey: That doesn't seem so bad.... Axon: Well now you've said that, I just covered it in soap and water! Cboy: Tanks a lot u idiot Jass: Ya m8 i no r8 8/8 m8 Bookie: Thanks to Mosey, now the challenge is going to be twice as bad! ''' '''Delta: I don't know how to skate! Str8r: I CAN'T SKATE WITHOUT LISTENING TO CHARLIE PUTH! Ima: * rolls eyes and sighs * I wish that you could shut up and deal with it! * Cateve cat falls out of sky and shakes * Str8r: You know what? I know how to skate WITHOUT listening to charlie! Delta: I just remembered that I can skate WITH soap and water! Ima: How in the world did Cateve get here? Cateve: Cuz U wished for the team to shut up and deal with it! Wish granted! Ima: But you're supossed to be on Stranded, NOT HERE! Cateve: Ok ok, I'll go away * dissapears into thin air * Axon: Ok teams, Go! * Jass and Cboy fall over immediately * Axon: Boyz 2, Gurlz 4! Jass: n0 fa9r m8! Cboy: To much ice and soap 4 me Pumpkin: * slips but manages to stay on one foot and is relieved* Mosey: How are the girls doing so good? * meanwhile * Ima: Lalalala! Bookie: Skating is so NEAT Str8r: If I got locked away, tell me honestly will u luv me the same! Delta: Lalalala * meanwhile * Mosey: * trips on bar of soap on ice rink and falls to ground, ice melts from the stench of Mosey not washing for a month * Ima: AHHHHHHH Bookie: NOOO Str8r: CHARLIE SAVE ME * Pumpkin falls into water, followed by others * Axon: Wow! what a show! Seems like the girls won! Girls: Yippee! * confetti falls onto girls * Axon: Which means the boyz are up for elemination! Boys: Nooo! * slime falls onto boys * * Elemination Time BING BONG BING BONG BONG Axon: So boyz, The Girls have cast their votes! Axon: The first two safe with no votes is Axon: Catboy! Cboy: Yey! Axon: And Pumpkin836! Pumpkin: Yes! Axon: Mosey86 and Jasszi, one of you got 1 vote, while the other got three votes! ''' '''Axon: Turn on the voting TV! * Zap * Ima: Jasszi is SOOO bad at grammar, I vote him. Bookie: Jasszi! Str8r: Me and Charlie vte for Mosey, cuz he almost DROWNED me! Delta: I'm sorry, but Jaaszi has to go! I can't stand his grammar and writing! * Zap * Axon: And Jasszi is ELEMINATED with Three votes! Mosey: That was close! Jaas: n0 m8 plz n0! * Jaaszi falls into cannon * BOOM Axon: That's all for now! See you next time! Credits:' '''Axon - Furry1832 Ima - Imastamper Bookie - BookGirlZT Delta - Delta8 Str8r - Illustr8r Jass - Jasszi Mosey - Mosey86 Pumpkin - Pumpkin836 Cboy - Catboy Producer - Furry1832 Plz comment and rate my Episode! Category:Blog posts